Slaanesh's Grasp
by Anrel90
Summary: Based on a small Inquisitor campaign. A small group of Daemonettes get summoned to a planet, where they put a plan set by the Lord of Pleasure into motion.
1. Chapter 1

_The Mistress_

The dull chanting echoed throughout the dimly lit hall. An ex imperial temple now held the scene for a debauch and horrific ritual, cultists performed many activities around the chanters which circled a large daemonic cauldron filled to the brim with sacrificed blood. They were draped in various robes, but mainly black or in the spectrum of red or blue. These heavy robes hid the faces and the weapons they all carried, despite their fervent belief that what they were doing was more powerful than the imperium.

The chanting grew in volume and the gore seemed to react and bubble in excitement preparing to spew forth whatever monstrosity would be drawn from the warp. None of the cultists present had a sense of what they were actually doing. To allow a warp entity into the material realm was an extremely dangerous process, luckily, or unluckily for these cultists, they had a guiding hand.

From the bowed cultists point of view they spotted a few slender fingers appearing on the rim of the cauldron. Slowly a few tentacles sprouted from the viciously bubbling crimson, they rose slowly attached to a humanoid shaped head. No nose was present upon this otherwise perfectly formed face, and lively purple eyes seductively gazed upon the cultists who performed in many acts of depravity. The lips parted to give the creature a shallow gasp of air as its neck cleared the line of blood, the tentacles shining with gore snapped back against her head and down her neck, mimicking hair.

A claw rose out attached to her left arm, and some amongst the crowd reacted with fear while others reacted with an overwhelming sense of awe. _She memorised their faces_. The rest of her perfectly formed body slowly followed and once her waist became clear of the cauldron she stepped out revealing large avian like feet and forelegs.

She took a deep sensual breath as the cultists finished the chant, locking her into this world for as long as her will allowed. Her gaze hit all present and a smirk appeared across her face realising all her followers were fixed upon her otherworldly form. She began caressing her skin with her claw while she made an eerie bird like chirp. "My children" she stated her voice beautiful beyond mortal understanding, soft yet unbelievably powerful. "I thank you, for allowing me to come through to this world. We will begin a journey as a family that will be of the highest pleasure. I know why you are here, and I will grant you a gift. This is the kind of rewards you can garner from His worship."

She took another deep breath and a psychic impulse ran through the ancient building. None of the cultists seemed to react, but they witnessed an astonishing change. The creature stood before them morphed into a beautiful woman, naked with long golden hair, satisfying every desire with her womanly features. Into a man with short black hair, piercing blue eyes and the physique to rival that of an Astartes. Into a tall, very slender alien looking female with pointed ears and tattooed skin. Although none of the cultists saw the same being stood in the spot where the creature was, they all experienced the highest point of arousal they ever would.

"What you see my children" she said mimicking the sounds of ecstasy, "is what you most desire. Following His worship will bring these kinds of fantasies to life." She ended the mirage that entranced them all, instead choosing a natural human form, although far more attractive than most, there seemed no sense of unholy grace.

"To gain His voice, to allow Him to whisper into your ear, you must cast aside the false hoods taught to you. The Prince of Darkness is watching as you make this oath. Now!" She yelled. "Who is the enemy of mankind!"

"The Emperor!" All the cultists yelled in unison.

"What is old, decaying and ready to be crushed!" her face was stern and her eyes slowly darted from person to person.

"The imperium of man!"

"Who are the ones responsible for more deaths of humans than any of the supposed enemies of mankind!" She moved behind the cauldron of blood and lifted her arms into the air awaiting their proclamation.

"The Astartes!"

Her voice unnaturally bellowed to a height that shook the very core of this ruinous temple.

"And who is the one true God, the saviour of mankind, and the one you should worship to obtain that which you desire!"

"Slaanesh!" The crowd roared and repeated several times. A satisfactory smile appeared across her face. She forced the cauldron over and let the blood run down the steps into the crowd of adoring minions. They manically began to drink, bathe, caress each other in the blood. As the acts in the fallen building got worse and far more unspeakable to any sane human being, she graced them with her presence but not with a touch.

One particularly unaware follower reached out to stroke her "My lady!" he exclaimed. The beheading was swift and most did not even see her move, they only saw the cultists face of awe roll across the floor starting its own small pool of blood that unnaturally flowed towards the rest. She stared at the life force of the foolish mortal who dared to lay an unwanted hand upon her perfect human form.

"It's Mistress, to all of you!" she said her face stern, the monstrous claw reverting back to the guise of a human arm. "Don't start indulging in all your whimsical fantasies just yet. I require one of my dear sisters here with me." Her eyes returned to their natural purple distinction and scoured the crowd. "Begin with the process" she stated with a void of emotion that sent chills to many of the cultists who couldn't help but obey.

She sat upon a prepared throne with a satisfactory smile as she watched the pitiful lesser beings going about the requirements to make the next successful summoning.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lamenting the Regret of Beauty_

Slaa'leth strode purposefully through the corridor with her sister, Azyrek sticking defensively close, ready to dive in front of fire should the need arise. Seeing two other shuttles docked already made the other cultists uneasy, but they knew their mission. Protect the mistress and Salvus. Salvus was the only one in the bunch who had any sort of intelligence, and luckily for Slaa'leth he knew how to work the damned Geller fields.

A quick pace for the Mistress and the Maiden was practically a run for these unathletic cultists. She stepped out into the main chamber of the engine complex. From her view she spotted the Gellar fields and felt repulsion to these feral devices. She mused at the thought of being in such a close proximity to ones still active before ordering the loyal men forward. Azyrek stepped forward also scouring the darkness in front of her.

The fields pulsed with an otherworldly energy, closely resembling a blue hue of colour while being almost completely invisible to the naked eye. They were strange alien devices of mankind and even the human followers accompanying them felt a sense of unfamiliarity with exception of Salvus, as they began their approach to the device.

All pieces of machinery and structures seemed to have a light attached to them, the shadows were sparse, but the actual light was dull. The two unholy beings walked slowly towards the Gellar Fields. Slaa'leth stopped at an alley and checked down, spotting figures on the other side she quickly threw herself against the wall, Azyrek also did on the opposite side of the opening to this alley. She turned back and shook her head in frustration at the slow pace her supporters seemed to display, even if they were jogging.

Power armour. It undoubtedly was, the bulk and the shape it took made her sure that whoever stood down this corridor wore the supposedly superior armour. Two people accompanied the man, not in power armour, but still a far more bulky version of armour than what the standard meat of the imperial guard wore. She slowly stepped down the corridor, "hello?" she politely called in a soft beautiful voice.

No response came, but an increase in psychic energy around the power armoured figure began to manifest. She felt it rush past her and seemed to embrace herself and her allies, the energy then seemed to focus on her, but she denied the figure access to her mind. "Keep moving" she whispered to her followers as she continued further down, Azyrek closely behind her. The psychic energy once again focused upon her with a large force that she had troubling battling it and before she knew it she heard a strong male voice that shouted. "Light her up!"

She felt the sting of a bolter round hitting her abdomen and the sight of faux blood leaving her body leapt her into action diving down another alley way and into a building with Azyrek closely behind her. Heavy footsteps sounded from the other side of the wall and the ruins quickly lit up in flame, but it barely affected the two daemonettes.

From the ruins she spotted clearly the man in the power armour who gave her the gift of pain, clad in inquisitorial seals, this was no ordinary soldier, it was an inquisitor. "The inquisitor is mine!" she yelled as her body charged towards the armoured figure her arms extended, a glamour of swords appearing in her hands.

The sounds of gun fire echoed throughout this large chamber, the mistress assumed her followers were in trouble. She slashed quickly and wildly at the inquisitor who seemed to dodge many of her swipes, clearly skilled in close combat. _Excellent. _

Azyrek was ahead of her poised to strike at the soldier who had tried to ignite them earlier. The Inquisitor seemed to distinctively dive away as the soldier once again opened up with his flamer and singed both the Mistress and the Maiden. The daemonettes retreated back towards the strong line of cultists that fired back at the Inquisitor and his men. There appeared to be only two soldiers with him, but they were much more coordinated than regular imperium soldiers. The sight of two downed cultists with cauterize holes in various places on their bodies was a testament to this.

Salvus was close to the Gellar Fields, but slow, the daemonettes climbed up the structure to the control panel. They would have to hold and wait for the obvious assault that was coming, while protecting Salvus. The assault didn't come and Salvus eventually appeared over the ladder to the control panel. He wore a strong confident look as he walked over to the control panel and immediately went to work turning off the Gellar Fields.

The Mistress smirked, luckily for him he had no falsehoods about his ability or his past as an ex imperial pilot. She moved closer to the edge of the level to look down upon where the inquisitor and his lap dogs had gone. Azyrek and the Mistress gazed over the edge to see the soldiers checking over the other followers who seemed to have defiantly charged against the inquisitor and his men only to be smashed against the metallic fist of the power armoured clad holy man of the emperor.

One of his men picked up the closest follower and placed him upon his soldier and at a slow pace they retreated backwards. "My sister" she spat at Azyrek. "I don't want them having him!"

Symmetrically they sprung into action, leaping down from the level they were on she sprinted towards the inquisitor and his soldier. The Inquisitor spun around, feral gun of the imperium aimed high, but the Mistress let loose a psychic barrage stunning both the Inquisitor and the imperial soldier.

She stopped in front of the inquisitor with a smirk upon the vision of perfection the inquisitor saw and raised a claw in front of his helm. The claw rose higher and with a sudden flash and the sound of scythe through gore and bone, the cultists head detached from his body. Her smirk grew wider as she raised her claw again, this time above the inquisitor's head.

"Mistress! I've done it!" Salvus yelled across to her. She instinctively spun round to witness the Gellar Fields expanding and contracting vastly before ultimately warping out. She instinctively ducked as bolter fire swarmed over her majestic dodge. The Inquisitor and soldier now free from their entrancements moved quickly backwards while firing upon the agile daemonettes who ducked for cover.

They both released sounds of disappointment, similar to that of a snake hissing defensively, but also the rapid chirping of a seductive bird call. They watched the inquisitor and his other soldier retreated from the engine complex, before moving at haste while dragging Salvus behind them due to his inability to keep up.

Slaa'leth gave a hiss of displeasure at Salvus as she reverted back to human guise. He as hastily as he has ever done started up the shuttle sequence and the low hum of the engines kicked into ignition. A few switches were flicked and the shuttle lifted from the platform.

Slaa'leth watched with curiosity and satisfactory eyes at the Lament of Regret, Imperial escort vessel, waiting for some kind of monstrosity to occur. A ripple appeared in the cold void around the ship that pulsated slowly at first but grew in force and size. With a sudden flash a circular fire appeared around the ship, strange lines of energy of red and purple hues caressed the ship. These lines of energy began to manifest into living tentacles that also throbbed and writhed in both pleasure and pain and slowly latched onto the ship.

With a smirk upon her face Slaa'leth whispered, but only Salvus manage to catch her voice, the look of horror upon his face increased with her words. The tentacles began to pull the ship into the ring of energy, and it slowly disappeared into the hellish flame. Once the craft was fully engulfed the tentacles retracted into the ring, slowly the strange apparitions and the ship began to warp out of existence.


	3. Chapter 3

Slaa'leth stood in thought for a long while. Running the conversation with Heartpiercer through her mind to make sure his orders were understood. Her next mission was to find the Inquisitor Gavaree, eat his soul and deliver it to be consumed by the Greater Daemon Heartpiercer.

_Inquisitors. _She thought to herself. _How many of the accursed slaves of a treacherous god will I have to endure? _

"Mistress!" One of her cultists screamed. "An Inquisitor!"

She let a physical sigh part her lips. "Maiden. This place is no longer sanctified. We must find an alternative." The maiden nodded in agreement a stern look upon her perfect human face. They sprinted to the front of the once abandoned church and leapt to the second story of the building.

Slaa'leth moved towards the sounds of gun shots while Azyrek moved to the main doors of the fallen temple. Slaa'leth's eyes gazed out from the balcony where one of her loyal followers screamed rapidly pulling the trigger of her ineffective weapon. Across the large expanse between this building and the city opposite marched an Inquisitor and two soldiers. The same group she encountered aboard the Lament of Regret. "Imbeciles of the throned monstrosity!" She yelled in an act on annoyance. A miniature explosion swept across the cultist's face and in a heap of bloody sinew she hit the floor seemingly lifeless.

The Mistress hesitated for a moment before sprinting along the ruined edge of the church. She heard the sounds of the main doors being thrown open and then bolter fire echoing throughout the otherwise silent part of the sector. Swiftly followed by an otherworldly scream that mortals would of considered deafening and monstrous but Slaa'leth found pleasurable and enraging at the same time.

She instinctively leapt through the window outside, the inquisitor feet in front of her, with indescribable speed she leapt forwards slashing wildly. There was no time to revel in games this time, her sister was down, possibly permanently and this inquisitor had to pay. Guns continued firing as she slashed and he dodged and parried her blows. Finally in a fit of excessive rage her true form revealed and her claws slashed across the inquisitor's abdomen simultaneously slicing through armour and innards alike.

The Inquisitor fell to the ground. She did not hesitate to surge forwards towards the next enemy leaping over him in a beautiful display of acrobatic skill. He fell forwards barely dodging her slices, but she noticed something that made her release a shrill of ecstasy, her sister charging forwards to catch the unaware soldier. The two of them quickly left the soldier a bloody mess on the floor in a scene of beautiful martial carnage.

With a satisfied smirk to her sister she began to flee away from the heretical church, with only one of the remaining cultists following behind her clutching onto her shotgun. They charged towards a servitor armed with naught but a large bolter for an arm and the mistress made short work of it before it could even fire upon them.

As she assumed human guise and peered back, she spotted the last soldier desperately trying to medicate the downed inquisitor. She quickly entered into the city followed closely by her sister and the final cultist.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Enjoy yourselves"_

Slaa'leth closed her eyes as she embraced the crimson that was being poured onto her by her sisters. She shifted into a comfortable position to fully enjoy the literal blood bath that was commencing. Her wounds began an immediate recovery as the torment that the "volunteers" had gone through to retrieve this blood began to fill her exposed cuts that leaked with warp energy.

Her sisters had already conducted their recovery, and fully rejuvenated they once again served their mistress. "Maiden" Slaa'leth cooed eyes remaining lightly closed.

Her sister, the one known as "the Maiden", Azyrek stepped forth towards the container. "Yes mistress?" She said softly, bowing deeply.

"Come closer." Slaa'leth whispered opening her eyes to look upon the Maiden. She moved forward without hesistation awaiting further commands. "The pilot. We have left him for several days now." She began to cup blood into her hands and gently rub it into her arms. "If he is still there, pleasure him." She stated bluntly, "he has earned that right I feel. However don't forget. Have some fun yourself, my sister." Her mouth twisted into a smirk as did the maiden's.

"What if he isn't there, mistress?" She asked gazing into Slaa'leth's eyes.

"I cannot abide the idea of a traitor having gazed upon me and still being alive. So I will leave that to you." She replied an act of innocence and shame portrayed amongst her words.

"Which am I hoping for mistress?" she questioned playfully.

"We still need a pilot, sister" the smirk widening upon her perfect face. She stood up in the container and placed a cupped hand against her lips and let the red life force fall into her willing mouth. She gracefully stepped out of the container and placed a hand on the Maiden's cheek and in a rush of excessive passion their lips met and the Maiden felt the trickle of blood down her throat.

"I will see it done, mistress" Azyek replied licking the excess from her lips, as Slaa'leth stepped backwards checking over her skin.

"With haste" her mistress added her eyes not falling upon the Maiden. With those words spoken the Maiden, Azyrek'Lethi quickly left the room.

Slaa'leth leaned over the container where the blood rested. She placed an elegant hand inside and began to stir the contents and allowed her thoughts to drift.

_That makes three inquisitors so far. _

She began, remembering the past ten days or so.

_One was quite relentless in his pursuit, but the care the three seemed to have for one another appeared to be their downfall. How pitiful humans are indeed. That's why two of them were left bleeding onto their grotesque city when we escaped. _

She questioned for a while whether that would be the last she would see of that particular inquisitor, was he dead? Probably not. The soldier quite possibly, but she very much doubted the inquisitor had parted from the living. From her own experience they were simply too stubborn to die.

Her thoughts trailed to the other group of human imbeciles who attacked her promptly just before discovering her prey, Inquisitor Gavaree.

_We were all badly damaged in that clash. It seems their technology and psychic ability is the reason behind their method of discovering our true identities. However once we got over the initial shock of being discovered so easily for a second time they quickly retreated when I showed them my true form and the true power at my command. I do have to admit watching their trusted comrade turn one of her team mates into a bloodied paste was rather amusing to my eyes. Artistic. _

Her mind remembered the sweet taste of Gavaree, the brightness and the power he held in his soul. She loved that feeling and wanted to embrace it again.

_Maybe that third Inquisitor, the one whose name I cannot bring myself to care to remember, will taste just as sweet. I want that soul for myself and eventually I will claim it. If we were not so wounded I wouldn't have hesitated to take it there and then. Perfect timing on his part, which I must commend him for. As tasty as his soul could be, it may be far more fun for me to try and corrupt it. "Inquisitor of the Holy Inquisition." Lap dog. If he is going to bark for anyone it might as well be for a true God, not a falsely acclaimed idol of an insignificant race. _

"Mistress." The Madame, Lae'Veren Illise spoke out interrupting her sister's thoughts. "What are our orders?"

Slaa'leth turned to face her. "My sister, we've been told to lay low for a while, until more information is discovered. Enjoy ourselves is the official orders." She stated her eyebrows rose playfully. "So my dear Madame, please find us some appropriate play things to which exude our enjoyment on."

The Madame Lae'Veren nodded in approval with an evil smirk clear upon her face. "As you wish, my mistress." She replied and playfully bounded for the door in excitement and quickly exited the building.

_It's time for a change of tactics. _

The final thoughts filling her mind before she began to prepare for the arrival of new play things.


End file.
